Blonde
by LadyLady1994
Summary: Narca-Jane reflects on Blondes, and then talks to Teddy about it. Teddy/Narca-Jane Oneshot. Blonde-bashing slightly


Summary: Narca-Jane Reflects on Blonde's, and then speaks to Teddy about it. Teddy/Narca-Jane. Blond-bashing (slightly) One-shot

* * *

Ironically enough, Narca-Jane hated blonde's. Even though two of her best friends were blonde's and she in fact, was the blondest you could be. Almost white haired. Yet still, a part of her hated blonde's and everything they stood for. She knew the exact reason she felt like that, as well.

That reason was Victorie Weasley.

Victorie Weasley, who was everything a blond should be. Pure, innocent and... a Ravenclaw. She was perfect. Polite to everyone, did her chores around the Burrow happily, and was never in trouble. She was blond haired, blue eyed and perfect, and Narca-Jane despised the girl to the very depth of her heart.

So that day, as the nineteen year old Narca-Jane sat in the Burrow's kitchen, peeling potatoes for her Grammy Molly, a small smile n her face as she hummed, her good mood was completely shot, when Victorie came in, and sat in the seat opposite her, beaming over at Teddy who was doing the washing up. Narca-Jane bit bat a growl, as she flicked those golden blonde locks over her shoulder, and smiled perfectly at Teddy, who grinned back, drying his hands and dropping into seat next to Narca-Jane.

Narca-Jane felt the vein in her forehead getting bigger, and the two started openly flirting with each other, and she began to peel faster, in an attempt to get away from the blonde witch opposite her. God she hated blonde's. Stupid... golden haired... goddess... Narca-Jane punctuated each thought with a hard peel of the potato, before throwing it into the saucepan with the other peeled potatoes, causing the water they rested in, to splash up and onto her pale green vest top.

Victorie giggled, and Teddy rose his eyebrows at her, but Narca-Jane just pursed her lips in a very Mcgonnagle way, and continued her chores. Her eyes though glared at Victorie for a moment, and Victorie looked taken back, shock written on her pretty, freckled face. Teddy looked at Narca-Jane, confused as well, his hair going the same colour as Victorie's. Narca-Jane shuddered, and put the peeler and her potato down, before going over to the sink to wash her hands.

Narca-Jane hated blonde's. It was like an instinct for her. She knew she should have been a brunette, all first born Hallows witches were. It was her Malfoy genes that gave her the blonde hair. Gawd she hated her Malfoy genes. "Er... Narca-Jane?" she heard Teddy say, and she peered over at them, frowning. His hair was still blonde. Narca-Jane bit back a growl, and faced the sink again.

She did not like blonde's. At all! She washed her hands furiously, scrubbing them with the soap, as she blocked out the sound of Victorie and Teddy muttering, before a chair scraped back and Victorie excused herself from the room. Narca-Jane turned off the tap, and reached for a tea towel, drying her hands on the soft fluffy pinkness of the towel. She stayed at the sink, looked out the window into the overgrown garden. She heard Teddy's chair scrape across the rustic tiled floor, and then his footsteps, before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong, Narca?" he asked, tucking his head onto her shoulder. She knew he was bending down a bit, because she was only 5'4 and he was 6'1.

"Teddy... what do you think of blonde's?" she asked, and she felt Teddy frown.

"What?"

"Which do you prefer? Brunettes or blonde's?" she asked, and Teddy laughed at her.

"How can you actually ask that?" he chuckled, and Narca-Jane scowled at him over her shoulder. "It should be obvious!"

"Er... brunettes?" Narca-Jane questioned, and Teddy laughed, burying his nose in her curls, and smelling her hair. 'Don't be silly,' she heard him whisper. Narca-Jane swallowed. "So... blonde's then..."

"Most definitely," he muttered, and Narca-Jane giggled.

"Like Victorie..." she teased, and Teddy groaned into her neck, and Narca-Jane chuckled evilly. "Well you gotta admit it... she is very pretty..."

"Sound's like someone's fishing for a compliment," Teddy muttered, and Narca-Jane laughed. "Look... Narcy... the only blonde I have eyes for... is the one in my arms right now..."

"Teddy..." she moaned, turning to face him, and he pulled her closer, so their noses were touching. Narca-Jane looked at him, and saw his hair was blue again. Smiling, she looked him in the eyes.

"I love you, Narca-Jane Hallows, even if you don't know it. The only blonde I need in my life is you, and that's it," he whispered, before he kissed her, pressing her against the sink. She gasped, startled, before her eyes closed and she slid her arms up and around his neck, pulling him closer. His lips crushed against hers and when he pulled away, panting slightly, Narca-Jane looked up at him dazed.

"Did you know... I really hate blonde's..." she muttered, and Teddy looked at her, eyebrow cocked, before he cracked up laughing. He kissed her again, and then pulled back.

"Well, did you know... I love blonde's?"


End file.
